


Shake and Bake

by Calcite



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baking, Cuddling, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Food, Food Fight, Gay Sex, Hickies, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, NSFW, Orgy, Polyamory, Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Tickling, monster au, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcite/pseuds/Calcite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a lot of playful shenanigans from Tord's perspective. This fic is mostly about Edd and Tord doing some lovely male bonding. Including watching Netflix, Baking a cake, sexy times, ect. This is a tribute to the Monster Au in Eddsword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake and Bake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jujukind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujukind/gifts), [supercasey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercasey/gifts), [ktoby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktoby/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More than You Bargained for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358645) by [Jujukind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujukind/pseuds/Jujukind), [supercasey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercasey/pseuds/supercasey). 



> I hope you enjoy me paying homage to two lovely fic writers,Supercase, and JuJuKind! Ktoby was my Beta reader check them out man.

Tord was laying on the couch watching the walking dead with one of his boyfriends. His legs are over Edd’s lap. Tom and Matt had gone out together to do some secret valentines shopping together since Tom could not go out by himself. Tom never really saw the point in the human holiday but Matt and Edd loved it so they decided to try their hardest to still surprise one another despite Tom’s condition. So Tord and Edd had the day together which Tord could hardly complain about.  
“You sure love watching things about zombies, Tord,” says the wizard looking over to him smiling. Tord laughs, “Haha, too true! I can’t image any reality where I don’t.”

“Would you like some popcorn Tord?” the wizard said after watching an episode or two. Tord paused the series not wanting to miss out on any of the precious zombie carnage. He was getting restless and wanting to get playful with his magical compadre. “Not really,” he sits up grinning, “But I want your brains wizard boy!” He crawls into the wizard’s lap cackling as he kisses and nibbles his neck playfully. Edd squeals in delight, feigning annoyance. “Tooooorrrrrddddd, I thought you said you wanted to just relax you big nerd.” The demon wraps his arms around the smaller man, cackling in delight, his eyes glowing. “Sorry friend, I need to stretch my legs even while watching zombies.” Tord straddles his legs over him doing a luxurious stretch and a yawn, his canines prominent and his shirt going up to expose his belly. All of a sudden the wizard grabs his sides and works in his fingers into the exposed flesh. The demon howls in laughter, soon falling on the ground uncontrollably curling up in a ball. The wizard bursts into smug laughter. “Tord, I didn’t know you were that ticklish.” The demon growls a little, not enjoying being the source of ridicule, eyes glowing. Over the past several weeks of the four of them dating, Edward has become more and more accustomed to the demon’s over all temperament and smug shenanigans. Tord decided one way or another he’d get back at the wizard. He should know better than to leave his guard down.

After a pause, Edd cleared his throat chuckling, “Heh, I guess it makes sense that you’re an incubus you would be over sensitive- WAAHH!!!” The demon cut off Edd’s sentence by pouncing on him and tickling him back. The wizard lets lose a stream of uncontrollable giggles. The two wrestled, exchanging tickles for laughter. Both tried to one up the other in a pile of content squabbling. They eventually lay down exhausted in a heap of laughter curled up by one another, breathing heavily. “I went easy on you wizard,” the demon said letting out a chuckle. “Oh? So I should be expecting much worse next time, I’m **_tickled_** you think that”. Tord nudges the other man as Edd lets out a giggle. Something about this seemed so familiar, almost comforting despite losing some dignity to the wizard. It was almost like despite only meeting him through living next door and eventually getting romantically involved, their friendship extended dimensionally in a cosmic matter. Soon Matt and Tom came home and settled down with them creating a sublime spooning experience.

********

Tord had thought about the tickling experience for the past few weeks on and off. He was curious about the sensation he felt from Edd, during the cuddling he realized the nostalgia he was feeling was not completely his own, it was also _Edd’s_. The feeling only intensified when the group came to cuddle with him like this outcome was more important than he realized. He contemplated theorizing why the four’s relationship was important cosmically as a whole. The demon felt that way about Tom since the beginning and it only strengthened over time, unfortunate strife had followed but it seemed like with the four of them their relationship seemed more balanced. He sensed it as soon as it begun on the camping trip and the mutual feeling was almost uncanny. He believed for the longest time that no relationship could exist like this. He thought relationships would become dicey like they always had for him, ironically enough with him being an incubus. He grimaced at the thought, like somehow this reality was ironically backwards. He scowled at such existential thoughts. Being in tune with emotions and vibes despite his smug exterior and content at the gift sometimes made him uneasy. The way things had been playing out were too perfect.

******

Tord visited Edd soon after. Tom was napping due to a hangover and Matt was at work. He walked into the apartment with ease, finding Edd in the kitchen. “Oh, hey Tord!” the wizard turned around and grinned, covered in flour and eggs. Tord had no idea how the young man managed to get so dirty doing what looked to be simple baking. He blinked and chuckled, lips curling in amusement. “I did not know you were much of a cook, Edd. Looks like you are full of surprises as well as being covered in it.” The wizard blushes, “Yeah I am not much of a cook but Matt’s birthday is in two days and I thought I would make him a cake from scratch... Haha, it played out way better in my head.” “Looks like you are at war with this recipe, Edd,” Tord chuckles. Edd looks indignantly over at him, “Hey! This is my Grandmother’s recipe, bub!” “Hold your horses, I was just saying you look like you need a little help making it. I am not questioning your family’s ability to cook,” Tord grins, “what do you say?” Edd smiles a little bit, “that would be nice, actually. I am sure Matt would appreciate it. Should we, uh, include blood in the recipe now that I think about it?” “Edd I can already see Matt is going to want you to be able to eat it, but I think we can manage a gravy boat of blood just for him to smother it with if you are concerned about it.” Tord chuckles as he washes his hands getting ready to join the wizard. “Also before you ask Tom is not feeling well and needs some time to sleep things off, if you know what I mean.” Edd stares at him for a moment shaking his head, “I cannot believe how well you read people, I am guessing it’s a demonic thing?” Tord smiles back devilishly, “You could say so, but we better get cooking if we want this done before Matt gets back.”

The pair of them work on the cake for a while, each taking turns mixing and adding ingredients. Needless to say Tord was better at controlling his mess better than the wizard. “Hey Tord if you don’t mind me asking, how did you get so good at cooking?” Edd says as they finish up and put the cake in the oven. “Well, even though Tom and I have obscure eating habits I picked it up along the way. Part of it was we would both want something comforting from time to time. The other part of the story is a little more interesting.” Tord smirks a little as he closes the oven, “Have you heard of aphrodisiacs, Edd?” “Uh, I think I heard it from the Food Network but I don’t really remember what it means.” Edd raises an eyebrow at him as the demon slinks over to him, getting closer as he talks. “Aphrodisiacs are food or drinks that provide stimulation and a sensual atmosphere. They increase dopamine a lot of the time and are often used to promote romance and passion. An incubus like me has to know all sorts of sensual art forms. ” Tord is face to face with the wizard, he could tell that Edd’s face was blushing a little at the sudden change of mood. The Norwegian man chuckles, “Speaking of which, I have a recipe for chocolate icing that might go very well on your cake if you want to use it.” Edd tries to compose himself as the demon struts behind him, “Y- yeah, thanks, that is actually a good idea. We will have to have Tom pick out the ice cream.”

They work on the frosting together and soon after they finish, they pop the cake out of the oven. After the cake cooled down, they got to work on coating the outside with the icing. It was not as elegant as Tord would like, but he knew that the flavors and maybe some fresh fruit on top might pull the whole mess together. To his surprise, Edd got another knife full of icing and purposefully plopped it onto Tord’s arm. “Oops,” the wizard said simply as he continued to work. Tord smirked as he got more out of the bowl himself and had some fall on the wizard as well. They both looked in each other’s eyes for a brief moment before the first shots were fired. They both grabbed a handful of frosting and smeared it on each other’s face and necks, bursting into fits of playful laughter. It soon became a fight of the baked goods as they run out of chocolate icing, still wrestling with flour and other ingredients. At one point Edd even grabbed an egg and broke it onto Tord’s shirt and another on his hair. He scowled a little as it dripped down to his shoulder to his bare arm and begins to sizzle and boil on contact with his skin. This causes Edd to burst with uncontrollable laughter at the sight. Tord soon smirks and then retaliates by grabbing the milk and twirling Edd around and drizzles it down the back of his neck going down into his shirt. The wizard squeals in protest as the cool liquid sends shivers down his spine and spills a little onto the floor. After a while of more horse play they are now hugging onto each other breathing heavily. They are still letting out a little bit of laughter, both grinning after the short bout of culinary wrestling. “We better clean this place up before Matt gets back,” Edd says, still breathless.

The pair worked on mopping up their mess from the kitchen until the floor, counters, and walls were cleaned off. Tord covers the cake with tin foil and puts it in the refrigerator while Edd finishes up the dishes from the ordeal. “You look like a mess, Edd.” “You are one to talk, Tord.” They both laugh. “I guess after we are finished here we need to clean ourselves up,” Tord says after a pause. Edd sighs after he shuts off the water and leaves the dishes to dry. “Phew, I did not know making a cake could be that intense.” They both smile at each other. Tord looks into the soft green of his eyes then walks over, wrapping his arms around him. “Hey. I was thinking that we could share a shower together since we are both a mess and it would be more efficient,” the demon breaths the last words into his ear, forked tongue playfully dancing against his skin. The wizard stiffens in more than one way at his touch but answers back in a sultry purr, “I would like that.”

Edd starts the water as Tord pulls off his shirt. “Does this feel fine to you, Tord?” Tord reaches out his hand to test the water, “Perfect.” They smile at each other almost a little shyly as Edd starts to undress, taking off his soiled jacket and then the shirt underneath. They continue layer by layer until their bare bodies are next to each other, both slightly aroused. Tord pulls open the curtain allowing Edd to step in. The demon’s eyes glimmer, looking at the other man’s curvy posterior and he cannot help but to smack it. Edd yelps in indignation as he turns around looking cross. Tord can’t help but to laugh, “What, it was so tempting!” The wizard rolls his eyes and pulls the other under the hot water into a sloppy, frustrated kiss. They bite and pull at each other, tongues rolling against each other and clicking their teeth. Tord pauses as Edd gasps for breath and kisses down his neck and licks the chocolate frosting still remaining from their little scuffle. Edd moans softly as Tord sucks a hickey after licking off the frosting. He pauses and looks to Edd, “We better get cleaning before things get too…” he licks his lips, “…intimate.”

They both get some shampoo in each other’s hair. Edd carefully washes out the egg from Tord’s spiked hair, causing it to fall out of formation. The wizard giggles at the sight, having never seen Tord without his hair styled. The demon growls, quickly shaking his head. They take turns lathering soap into their hands and wash off, rubbing off the bits of baking supplies from one another. After a time of cleaning each other with the soap suds, they rinse under the hot water, both their hands exploring the shape of each other’s body. Edd had a cute chubby figure with a few stretch marks adorning his stomach and thighs; Tord always thought Edd was perfect for cuddling. Tord pulled the other man closer, purring as they nuzzle into each other’s shoulders. The demon feels Edd’s hand slide down to his ass to grope him and Tord does a reversal and pins the other man against the shower wall, looming over him. “Bitten off more than you can chew, eh Edward?” He grins a toothy grin, waggling his eyebrows and licking his teeth.

                All of a sudden he stiffens as he feels something come over him. Green swirls around them both, coiling between them. Tord feels bursts of pleasure paralyzing him as he whimpers out a moan. Edd smiles, “I have been practicing this on Matt and I think it’s your turn to experience it, Tord.” The demon feels the pleasure increase as Edd slides his hands down his waist. He felt embarrassed as hell to be seen like this but deep inside he wanted more of this feeling. Could it be that he was enjoying being pushed around? One of Edd’s hands begin to play with his ass and slide between his crack, just the slight touch almost puts him over the edge. “Hehe I guess you could say you are under my **_spell_**.” Edd changes gears quickly and begins to stroke their cocks together slowly. The God awful pun did not deter the intense feeling of arousal Tord felt new shock waves of pleasure course through him. He lets out a loud groan and says hoarsely, “Oh god Edd, shit, quit playing around. Go faster.” “You could also say this is **_pun-ishment._** ” Edd just slowly plays with their cocks and kisses Tord’s lips. He growled in frustration, feeling pressure build up in his hips.

The curtain to the shower is pulled back exposing the pair. Matt is standing there smugly, a hand on one of his hips. “So this is why the water has been running for so long. Looks like you finally tried that thing on Tord.” “Oh hey Matt! Would you like to join the party?” Edd says, his hands still wrapped around their cocks. “It would be my pleasure,” replied the vampire. Matt undressed, taking off his work clothes as Edd still held Tord hostage. The third man stood naked in front of them. Tord never realized how big Matt’s dick was. Like damn, how did Edd take all that? “So you guys, anything you want me to get before we all get wet and wild?” “How about you ask Tord?” Tord recoils a bit not expecting to have all the pressure on him. “I uh….” Out of nowhere an idea popped into his head. He felt his face go hot for whatever reason. Despite the simplicity of the suggestion he was about to make he mumbles it in embarrassment. “Double penetration...” There is a pause before the pair burst into chuckles. “Heh we are going to need more than water for that.” ”Don’t worry Edd,” Matt opens the bathroom cupboard pulling out a bottle of lube, “You guys still want to do it here?” Tord just nods as Matt turns down the water pressure to make to make a gap for them to apply the lube without it washing away while still having steam.  Both Matt and Edd take a good bit of lube, making sure Tord is coated properly. He shivers in excitement at their touch, readying him. The pair then slather each other’s dicks, needless to say the demon cherished the sight.

Before Tord knew it he was surrounded on both sides by the other two men. They put their arms around him and hold him up slightly as he spreads his legs open. “The safe word is cake. You still cool with this Tord?” Edd asked. “Yes,” the word almost comes out as a whisper from the demon’s lips. “Then get ready for **_double trouble_**.” Matt snorts with laughter as Tord rolls his eyes. He soon feels the pressure of the pair of them in between his legs. Tord gasps and pants a little, the lube was helping but he could still feel some pain. Soon their girth is nearly fully inside of the demon. “Ha…haa….ha,” Tord gasps as they kiss the top of his head then get to work, moving slowly. Tord could not control his moans and various noises as they stretch him further with their movements. Soon they work a good system of thrusts against his walls, teasing his sweet spot. Cum dripples out of Tord’s cock as time goes on as well as drool from his mouth. Soon he climaxes, cum shooting out. The pair quicken, kissing over him and holding him close as they start to climax. More of the green smoke curls around the trio as their moans escalate and the pair climax inside of him almost at the same time. All three of them breathe heavily as they hold Tord close, pulling out slightly. They find themselves slumping against each other on the shower floor, the warm water now hitting them gently. Tord closes his eyes.

Without warning shock waves go through the three of them as cold water hits them. They screech in protest as it hits their vulnerable skin. “Well, well, well” the hand on the shower nob pulls back the curtain. “I sleep off a hangover and I miss all the fun. Looks like you guys managed to do quite the number on Tord and you did not invite me? Looks like I will have to clean up your mess as always.” Tom steps in, completely nude, looming over them. Oh shit, if the wolves knew about this Tord would never live it down. It was hard to tell who truly was the incubus by the end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well. Did you guys enjoy it? It was very fun to write despite it turning out longer than I thought it would be. This was written before I read the recent update on Tord and Tom's past by the way. I actually read it right before posting this. I thumbed through it again a little afraid that that the Tord I wrote was too different from the new updated information we got on Tord. But after I thumbed through my fic again it seemed to be alright enough I hope! I hoped you bared with me through that and the fact I realized how different our styles of writings are. My paragraphs are so bulky like damn.Also I apologize for the name my mind went blank -cries-. Ktoby was my beta reader as mentioned before!


End file.
